


Pain

by no_wifi_in_Trost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sorry for the title, Third Person POV, and i tried to make the sterek as clear as possible, i dont ever refer to Derek by name though its implied he is the subject of this work, i guess?, sterek, stiles is mentioned by name though, though it comes in at the end, why do i keep making really shitty titles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_wifi_in_Trost/pseuds/no_wifi_in_Trost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His wolf form was beautiful, he would be the first to admit this, but damn did it hurt to shift.<br/>*</p><p>(OR: We see into the thoughts of Derek, on how exactly shifting works, and the boy that makes the pain worth it.)<br/>(That boy it Stiles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to play with the idea that shifting really really hurts. Like, your body is rearranging its structure and creating appendages that weren't originally there. I also wanted to see it from Derek's perspective, because he always seems to be in some form of pain. Plus I wanted to do a hurt/comfort Sterek trope.

Pain.

No one really understood just how painful it was to shift. Yeah, you got used to it after awhile, but it took a lot of self-control not to flinch when claws slid out unexpectedly, when fangs ripped through gums. It hurt; a sharp pain that dulled to an ache.

It felt like someone was forcefully ripping out his fingernails when his claws slid out; it wasn’t just quick movie magic where one shot he has regular fingers and another some form of false nails taped over his natural ones. No, having his claws slide out hurt. They were literally pushing his blunt human ones out of the nail beds, making way for the sharper and stronger and almost bone-like material of his wolf claws. And don’t get him started on his fangs.

It felt as if someone was ripping him a new one, literally. His fangs tore through gums and flesh, so fast that blood didn’t have time to flow. Though it probably wouldn’t have regardless, wolfish healing factor and all. 

For him, it was even worse. He could full shift. The sharp click-click of his bones rearranging themselves caused him to curl into himself as he was forced into a crouch. The itching, almost burning sensation of thousands upon thousands of hairs sprouting from everywhere on his body made him want to claws off his skin. His wolf form was beautiful, he would be the first to admit this, but damn did it hurt to shift. Especially shifting back; being forced upright as bones once again reformed and repositioned themselves, some hairs falling off his form while others receding back under his skin.

 

After he told Stiles this, he had given him a sad smile. Affectionately calling him “His Big Bad Wolf,” Stiles made sure to kiss each fingertip, the corners of his mouth, his eyelids, the tips of his ears; everywhere on his body that tended to shift first. Even afterwards, after a fight or a long day of defending Beacon Hills, Stiles made sure to soothe the pain. 

And the next time he fully shifted, there was only a whisper of pain. It was hidden under the strong, slender hands that caressed his fur, under the lips that stretched wide in a laugh that echoed in his ears, under the comforting weight of Stiles’ body on his, as he ran off with his laughing boy on his back.


End file.
